Plants vs. Zombies Fan Fiction Wiki:News
This section is for all news. News can be: Wiki management, page count/editcount etc., promotion, featured things, birthdays, and other events. Rules To post news, you must post in this format: *USER has turned into a RANK! In other news, congratulations, USER2 TIME *Vote for VOTE started!/ended! TIME *This wiki now has FANFICCOUNT fanfics! TIME *This wiki now has EDITCOUNT edits! TIME *FEATURED is the featured fanfic/image/user! TIME *It is USER's birthday today! TIME USER = Full username with no nicknames or initials, must link to userpage without having "User:" showing. USER2 = Like USER, except doesn't need to link to anything and can have nicknames/initials. RANK = Your rank in the staff. (Rollback, ChatMod, etc.) TIME = Put five of these in a row to get this: ~ *You must put this in the main page first an then copy-paste the whole thing including the time here. VOTE = The name of the vote. FANFICCOUNT = The number of fanfics on this wiki. Put this on the news when it reaches: 50, 100, 150, 200, 250, 500, etc. EDITCOUNT = The number of contributions on this wiki. Put this on the news when it reaches: 1000, 2000, 3000, etc. FEATURED = The current featured fanfic/image/user on this wiki. News *Pikachu has turned into a rollback! In other news, we have a lot of rollbacks! And conga rats Pikachu! 10:22, July 6, 2014 (UTC) *Repeater has turned into a rollback! In other news, conga rats Repeater! Conga rats Repeater! 10:21, June 10, 2014 (UTC) *Someone on DeviantArt is stealing our fanfiction stories! Time to report that thief and flood them with lots of hate comments about stealing the fanfics. *Yaseen has turned into a rollback! In other news, conga rats Yaseen! 09:51, April 12, 2014 (UTC) *Matty has turned into a rollback! In other news, congratulations Matty! 11:47, November 1, 2013 (UTC) *Poofy has turned into a rollback! In other news, congratulations, Hotdog! 07:31, July 17, 2013 (UTC) *This Wiki has 100 pages! 09:27, July 15, 2013 (UTC) *SodaPopExplosive is back! 14:09, June 13, 2013 (UTC) *Our wiki has a WAM rank of 2176! (see here) 09:31, May 30, 2013 (UTC) *Princess Kitty has turned into a chatmod! In other news, congratulations, PK! 05:16, May 28, 2013 (UTC) *Wintermelon43 has turned into a bureaucrat! In other news, congratulations, Melonhead! J.K. 19:08, May 26, 2013 (UTC) *Neoninjaboy320 has turned into an admin! In other news, congratulations, Neon! 03:45, May 25, 2013 (UTC) *This wiki has 50 fanfics! 19:09, May 23, 2013 (UTC) *Neoninjaboy320 has turned into a rollback! In other news, congratulations, Neon! 07:36, May 18, 2013 (UTC) *This wiki is one month old today! 00:00, May 18, 2013 (UTC) *SodaPopExplosive is retiring from this wiki. In the meantime, BananaGummyBear64 has turned into a bureaucrat to take SPE's place. Congratulations, BGB64! 21:52, May 17, 2013 (UTC) *Milesprower2is the featured user! 18:39, May 16, 2013 (UTC) *Started using timestamp instead of date. 07:20, May 15, 2013 (UTC) *Vote for wiki background change started! 14/5/13 *Vote for enabling badges ended! 12/5/13 *Vote for enabling badges started! 11/5/13 *BananaGummyBear64 has turned into an Admin! In other news, congratulations, BGB64! 11/5/13 *News section was added! 11/5/13 Other This news system was originally added when SodaPopExplosive promoted BananaGummyBear64. Since then, BGB64 has been adding the rules and other news.